


And Many More

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Eames, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я приготовил для тебя подарок, — добавил Артур и начал стаскивать с себя белую майку.<br/>— О-о-о, секс, — заметил Имс. — Это же секс, правда? Осмелюсь заметить — сюрприз довольно средненький.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Many More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974447) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



— В общем, сегодня твой день рождения, — сказал Артур.  
— М-м-м, да, — ответил Имс, ничуть не удивленный. — Я уверен, что не должен об этом распространяться, но да, это так.  
— Все в порядке, ты просто пьян, — заявил Артур. Выглядел он при этом чертовски самодовольным.  
— Я далек от того, чтобы быть пьяным, Артур! Мы даже несчастные полбутылки муската не допили. — Имс жестом указал на бутылку. Артур как раз лежал на нем, так что двигаться было сложновато. Имс потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его в ушко. По телевизору шел фильм, о котором они забыли, как только устроились на кушетке. — Так ты поэтому запланировал все на сегодня? Потому что у меня день рождения?  
— Да, — ответил Артур, пытаясь сесть. — Я приготовил для тебя подарок, — добавил он и начал стаскивать с себя белую майку.  
— О-о-о, секс, — заметил Имс. — Это же секс, правда? Осмелюсь заметить — сюрприз довольно средненький.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Артур. Он швырнул майку через всю комнату, нагнулся и звонко чмокнул Имса. — Иди в спальню.  
Имс крепко обнимал Артура и прижимал к себе, чтобы получить побольше поцелуев, поэтому двигались они медленно, но, в конце концов, до кровати все же добрались. Артур начал раздеваться. Это зрелище Имсу никогда не надоедало, хоть он и видел его миллион раз. Он сидел и наблюдал, как Артур, притворяясь недовольным, достает разные игрушки, а потом подходит к кровати, а потом толкает его спиной на постель. Имс снова обнял любовника, прижался и прошептал:  
— Подари мне хороший праздничный трах, любимый. — Артур взял смазку. — К черту пальцы, — сказал ему Имс. Артур быстро глянул на него и смазал свой член. — Просто выеби меня. Прошло столько времени!  
— Тебя правда не нужно растягивать? — засомневался Артур.  
— Артур. Просто трахни меня.  
Артур пожал плечами и вставил. По какой-то причине он при этом продолжал стоять у края кровати, на которой, подбоченившись, лежал Имс.  
— Артур! Почему ты... — начал было именинник, но тут Артур нагнулся и взял в рот головку его члена.  
— Господи боже мой, — выдохнул Имс.  
Артур, не выпуская член изо рта, коротко засмеялся и начал двигаться неспешными, мелкими толчками. Для разнообразия он в конце каждого толчка чуть оттягивал член Имса и, глядя на происходящее, тот просто потерял дар речи.   
— Пупсик... — наконец беспомощно произнес Имс.  
Артур взглянул на него, широко улыбаясь. Имс откинулся на подушку, бурно выдыхая, а потом снова приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть еще. — Ох, Артур... Артур... любовь моя, — простонал он и раздвинул бедра шире, прогибаясь так, чтобы Артуру было легче. Замечательному, идеальному, прекрасному Артуру.  
Артур начал трахать жестче и одновременно быстро отсасывать. Его лицо покраснело. Имс не скупился на похвалы — Артур был самым восхитительным, самым умным, Имс мечтал о нем всю жизнь. Это было изумительно: лежа на спине, Имс чувствовал, как Артур его трахает, и смотрел, как Артур ему отсасывает, и любовался, как Артур собирается кончать, слышал мягкие звуки, которые тот издавал, и видел быстрые, неистовые движения его бедер.  
— Ну же, пупсик... давай... дай мне все это, моя прелесть... — быстро бормотал Имс, задыхаясь. Он представил, как Артур кончает внутри него, и от этого кончил сам, излился в рот Артура, замыкая развратный круг. Громкие стоны Имса и вкус его семени подхлестнули Артура, он задрожал, запрокинул голову; на его губах и подбородке Имс увидел капли своей спермы   
Артур, тяжело дыша, с оттяжкой засаживал Имсу, а тот крепко обнимал его и покрывал поцелуями его лицо. — Дорогой... Артур... любовь моя, — шептал он.   
С низким стоном Артур излился и упал на любовника.  
— С днем рождения, — прохрипел он.  
Некоторое время они лежали молча.  
— Я вот думаю... — серьезно начал Имс. — Что я сделал такого, чтобы тебя заслужить?  
— Не знаю, — приглушенно ответил Артур. И добавил: — У меня спина болит.


End file.
